witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 80
For the Kingdom is the 80th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Varete is informed of Merlin's new agreement with the WHs by Eunryu and reveals the existence of North's Gate Keeper. Merlin eavesdrops on their conversation and orders Sir Gawain to get his hands dirty in order to bring Britain to it's former glory. Ryuhwan and Tasha are dueling and Tasha is killed by having a bullet go through his head but is miraculously revived without any physical injuries. Summary Still lying on a couch in Caerleon Castle, Varete is slowly tasting a glass of wine and comments on its high quality. Eunryu tells her it isn't his wine, but Words', who has been cherishing it. The thought of Words reminded Varete of how she should apologize to him for drinking his liquor and slicing his arm off. Eunryu questions her on the latter event and she recalls the events of her fight with the WH, elaborating on how Words continued to hide his association with witches so she treated him in a typical manner which lead to her cutting his arm off, even though she thought he was capable of dodging the attack. This resulted in Varete thinking she went too hard on him and she whispered sorry to him when nobody was looking. Eunryu understood that she was the reason why Words was so grumpy afterwards. Varete asks for the reason she was called there and Eunryu updates her on the attack that will take place soon against the Four Great Witches and about Merlin's new agreement. Varete comments on Merlin's conditions and how relaxed it is for the WHs. Eunryu voices his thought that Merlin is hiding something and Varete adds how there's no way to find out what it is. Eunryu recommends Varete to relocate North's Castle but she questions why when only a bunch of humans are coming to attack her. Eunryu informs her the assault teams will probably incorporate S-Class WHs as well, making the strongest teams and he reminds her that North currently isn't at her best condition. Varete tells him that they aren't a threat to her mistress and even if they were, they won't be able to defeat her gate keeper. Merlin who overhears this conversation mumbles about what was just said and voices his excitement. Sir Gawain asks Merlin what he's muttering about and he reveals a mole has snuck into the guestroom but after discovering how important the intruder was, he decided to listen in on the conversation. Gawain realizes it was held in the WH's quarters but remembers how they completely sealed off that area with their magic. Merlin reminds him whose presence he's in, the Great Sage and tells him he's capable of anything within the Caerleon Castle. Merlin notices Gawain's unsatisfied facial expression and Gawain states his devotion to living life as a knight and how he arrived at the highest rank that can be achieved by knights, becoming a Knight of the Round Table but he asks how can he call himself an honorable one. Merlin questions if it is due to the mission and he confirms this, asks again how he can call himself a knight after this deception and manipulation when they could take back their King right that moment. Merlin tells him to stop feeling those emotions because he already isn't a knight, reminding him of what they did to Mordred after Arthur's death and how he stopped being a knight ever since then. Merlin informs him that Mordred will one day return but it will only be a repeat of history or even worse due to the destruction caused by the witches which lead to only two of the Knights of the Round Table to survive. He states that by having their king return, they will only make her suffer but instead what they need is power, enough to make Britain the center of the world. He plans that only after they increase their strength will they take back their ruler, but until then the knights will have to do the dirty work. He tells Gawain to save his strength while the WHs are fighting and at the last moment, he must collect the hats of the Four Legendary Witches and extract the mana within them and through this Britain will rise again. Merlin orders him to slay anyone that gets in the way, even if they are WHs. Gawain comments on how ironic it is to wash away blood with more blood. He gulps the remaining drops in his cup and smashes it on the floor, leaving while stating "For the Kingdom". Merlin pours himself a drink and repeats the line. Gunshots are heard in a town filled with destroyed buildings, with many houses being blasted at a rapid rate. Ryuhwan and Tasha are facing off at each other in a close combat gun battle. Ryuhwan charges up at Tasha, managing to grab his firing arm and summons a gun in his free hand. He closes up on Tasha and fires right at his forehead, leaving a hole in his skull and a blood pool where he fell. Ryuhwan asks him how often he planned on dying in one day but Tasha stands up, with his head completely fine and sarcastically asks what he's saying after he killed him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Varete #Eunryu #Merlin #Sir Gawain #Ryuhwan #Tasha Godspell Fights and Events *Ryuhwan vs. Tasha Godspell (Continued) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Beretta 92R Category:Chapters